The use of lever actuated strands to set brakes is known in the art. Strands may act between two fixed points to impart a force to actuate brake drums or calipers when one end is pulled by a setting lever that may be hand or foot activated. Sheathed strands, or cables, may be used in a similar fashion with the advantage that the strand itself is protected. Both implementations rely upon an actuating hand or foot mechanism and commonly employ a bracket joining two brake strands so that they may be commonly actuated to impart uniform brake force to a drum or caliper. This construction requires that the assembly to achieve this either be housed within the vehicle to protect it from weathering or, in the alternative, be disposed beneath the vehicle where it is exposed to weathering.
It is desirable to have a simplified brake system that is easily assembled to a motor vehicle and has the features of simplicity and weather resistance. It is also desirable to design the component parts of the modular brake assembly to facilitate the efficient assembly of the components. By doing so, the cost of producing the product is minimized. The brake systems heretofore have not achieved these results.